


Stiles Deals With Theo

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a secret, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phony Theo, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Quick and painless though, Serial Killer, Stalking, Stiles and Derek in Love, Stiles is suspicious of him, Tough Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, chimera, fluff at the end, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Theo has returned to Beacon Hills, and everyone believes that he has reformed. Except for Stiles and Derek. They are suspicious of Theo and of his motives.





	

Stiles didn’t trust Theo. Ever since Theo returned and was being so nice to everyone. Overly nice. Disgustingly nice. Unbelievably nice. It just didn’t ring true to Stiles.  
“I don’t trust him, Scott”, Stiles said.  
“You’re being too suspicious, Stiles”, Scott replied. “Theo has reformed. Just give him a chance”.  
But Stiles was still wary. He was sure that he was right. There was something disturbing about Theo. Stiles instinctively felt it. And Stiles’ instincts were never wrong.

And then the killings began. Obscure people. People outside of the mainstream of society. Street people. Killed in dark alleys and on back streets. Shot with a handgun. The same caliber bullets and the same gun in every case. Stiles' dad, the sheriff, was baffled. There didn’t seem to be any motive in any of the cases. They were just random killings. But there was one clue left with every killing. Each of the bodies had the letter ‘T’ written in indelible black marker over the heart. There was a serial killer on the loose. And Stiles suspected Theo. There was no evidence to tie Theo to the killings. But Stiles had a feeling that it was Theo. He instinctively felt it. And the letter ‘T’ written on all of the victim’s bodies was a clue that led Stiles to suspect Theo. But how to prove it?

Stiles and Derek had been boyfriends since Stiles graduated from high school. They were in love and were living together in Derek’s loft. Stiles was attending Beacon County College and studying law enforcement, and Derek had opened a bookshop in Beacon Hills. They were going to be married when Stiles graduated and became a deputy in the sheriff’s department. And Stiles had a secret that only he, Derek, and one other person knew about. A secret that Stiles wasn’t ready to reveal yet.

Theo was a chimera, part werewolf and part were coyote. Theo was a powerful chimera. He wanted to become an alpha. But Derek was more powerful than Theo, because he was the Alpha of all Alphas, the Great Alpha. And Theo wanted that kind of power.

Stiles and Derek were at the supermarket. They turned the corner into another aisle and were confronted with Theo. Theo smiled his phony little smile.  
“Why, Derek and Stiles. How nice to see you”, Theo gushed.  
“Theo”, Derek and Stiles said coolly.  
Theo smirked. Then he stared intently at Derek.  
“Both of you look good”, he said, “but Derek looks especially good today. Have you been working out more, Derek?”  
Derek frowned.  
“No more than usual”, he said curtly. “We have to move along. We have a lot of groceries to buy”.  
Theo smirked again.  
“We must all get together some time”, he said. “Goodbye for now”.  
“Goodbye”, Stiles and Derek said as they began to walk away. Then something made both of them turn back. Theo was staring at Derek again. Stiles and Derek turned back and walked away quickly.  
“I don’t like the way he looked at you”, Stiles said. “I think that he was flirting with you. The little asshole”.  
“Don’t worry about it”, Derek replied. “He’s a nutcase. Ignore him”.

Then Theo began stalking Derek. He stopped by Derek’s bookshop every day. And everywhere that Derek went, Theo showed up. If Derek went to get a cup of coffee at the coffee shop, Theo would be in line right behind him. If Derek went to the mall, Theo would show up there. And anytime that Stiles and Derek went anyplace together, Theo would run into them. It was getting on Derek’s nerves, and Stiles was losing his patience with Theo.

Stiles was walking down the sidewalk toward the bookshop when he saw Theo go in the door. Stiles walked in and saw Theo talking to Derek.  
“I told you to leave, Theo!”, Derek said. “I don’t want to talk to you!"  
Stiles could tell that Derek was upset.  
“Oh come on Derek”, Theo replied. “Just for a minute, ok?”  
“No!”, Derek said. “Leave me alone!”  
Stiles walked up and stood between Theo and Derek.  
“I believe that Derek made it clear, Theo”, he said. “You need to leave! Now!”  
Theo smirked.  
“And are you going to make me?”, he replied.  
“If I have to, yes”, Stiles said.  
Theo smirked again.  
“I’d like to see you try, human”, he said.  
Stiles eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t mess with me Theo”, he said, “or you will regret it”.  
Theo laughed. Then he turned around and walked toward the door.  
“And stop bothering Derek”, Stiles said, “or you will suffer the consequences”.  
Theo laughed again as he left the bookshop.  
Derek hugged Stiles and kissed him.  
“Thank you, my love”, he said. “That little psycho is driving me up the wall”.  
“You’re welcome, baby”, Stiles said. “I think that it’s about time that I have a little talk with Theo”.  
Derek smiled.  
“Good”, he said. “Then I think that he will get just what he deserves”.

The next day Stiles sent Theo a message, asking him to meet in a private place to talk. Theo gave Stiles an address, and Stiles told him that he would meet him there. The address turned out to be an empty warehouse on the edge of town with a ‘For Sale’ sign on the front. Stiles tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in and saw Theo standing alone in the center of the building. Stiles walked toward Theo, then stopped when Theo pulled a gun out and aimed it at him.  
Theo grinned an evil grin.  
“Hello, Stiles”, he said. “Welcome to the show”.  
Stiles smiled.  
“Doesn’t look like much of a show to me”, he replied.  
“The show doesn’t start until I shoot you”, Theo said.  
“I see”, Stiles replied. “But before you do that, I have a few questions for you”.  
“Ok”, Theo said. “I’ll be glad to tell you anything. Ask away”.  
“Alright”, Stiles asked, “Are you the person who has been killing the homeless people?”  
“Yes, I am”, Theo replied.  
“I thought that you were”, Stiles said. “Why did you do it?”  
Theo shrugged his shoulders.  
“Just because I wanted to”, he said. “I enjoy killing people”.  
“And why did you shoot them instead of mauling them to death?”, Stiles asked.  
“Because that would have pointed to me as a chimera”, Theo answered. “I wanted to divert attention away from me. So I used a gun to kill them. Next question?”  
Stiles narrowed his eyes and got an angry look on his face.  
"The question is”, he said, “why are you stalking Derek?”  
“The answer to that question is simple”, Theo replied. “I want to take Derek away from you. I want to be his mate instead of you. Not because I love him. I’m not capable of loving anyone. I have another motive in wanting Derek as my mate”.  
“I know why”, Stiles said. “Power. I suspected it when you began to stalk him. You want to access Derek’s power. As his mate you would share in that power.”  
“You are very smart, Stiles”, Theo replied. “Very smart and extremely intelligent. What a partner in crime you would make for me. I don’t suppose that you would be interested?”  
“No”, Stiles said. “I’m not in the least bit interested in joining your little crime organization”.  
“What a pity”, Theo replied. “We would have made a fine criminal team”.  
He frowned.  
“And now I’m going to have to do something violent and regrettable”, he said. “I’m going to have to kill you”.  
“Yes, I thought that we would get to that eventually”, Stiles replied.  
Theo pointed the gun at Stiles.  
“I’m going to kill you, Stiles”, Theo said. “Then Derek will be all mine”.  
Stiles grinned.  
“I don’t think so, Theo”, he said. “Actually, it’s the other way around. I’m going to kill you”.  
Theo laughed.  
“You’re really funny, Stiles”, he said.  
“Then you had better laugh some more, Theo”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles’ eyes shifted to purple.  
Theo fired his gun at Stiles but the bullet was deflected off of him.  
“What the…..”, Theo exclaimed.  
“You’d better drop your gun, Theo”, Stiles said. “It’s turning red hot and melting.”  
Theo screamed and dropped his gun, which melted into a useless pool of metal.  
“And you can’t move anymore”, Stiles said.  
Theo was rooted to the floor.  
Theo shifted into a werewolf and growled at Stiles. But he still couldn’t move from the spot that Stiles had frozen him onto.  
“It won’t do you any good to fight me, Theo”, Stiles said. “I’m much stronger that you are”.  
Theo shifted back into a human form.  
“What are you?”, he asked Stiles.  
“I’m a very powerful mage”, Stiles replied. “And you, Theo, you are toast”.  
Stiles smiled.  
“You’re not a threat to me, Theo”, he said. “You never have been. My powers are immense and infinite. No mere human can destroy me. No werewolf or other supernatural being can destroy me. And no other mage can destroy me. You see, I’m the most powerful mage in the world”.  
Stiles face grew cold.  
“But you made a big mistake, Theo”, he said. “You threatened what was mine. You threatened the one that I love with all of my heart. You threatened my mate”.  
His voice grew angry.  
“You threatened Derek”, he said. “And I can’t allow that. I can’t allow you to continue to stalk and harass him. To think that you can use him. To threaten his life. I can protect him from physical harm through my magic. But I can’t protect him from the psychological harm that you would inflict upon him”.  
Stiles smiled again.  
“So I must eliminate you”, he said.  
Theo struggled to move, but he was held in place by Stiles’ magic.  
“I would kill you if I could”, Theo said.  
“But you can’t”, Stiles replied. “But don‘t worry. Your end will be merciful”.  
Suddenly the floor began to open beneath Theo’s feet. He looked at Stiles with fear in his eyes.  
“Don’t do this, Stiles”, he said. “Let me go and I’ll leave you and Derek alone”.  
“I can’t do that, Theo”, Stiles replied. “I just can’t trust you”.  
Theo sank further into the chasm and began to struggle to hold on to the receding floor around him.  
Theo grinned.  
“You’re right, Stiles”, he said. “You can’t trust me. So how are you going to eliminate me?”  
“I’m going to send you down into the molten center of the earth, Theo”, Stiles said. "But don’t worry. Your end will be quick. And I’m going to be merciful. I’m going to put you to sleep so that you won’t feel a thing. Goodbye, Theo”.  
Stiles put Theo into a deep sleep. Then he sent him down into the center of the earth, where he was completely destroyed. Then he closed back the chasm in the floor. There was no sign of what had occurred.  
“Never shall you exist again”, Stiles said.  
Then his eyes shifted back to amber gold.

That night, after Derek got home, Stiles told him what had happened with Theo.  
“So that was what his scheme”, Derek said. “The little creep. And he was the serial killer as well”.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I suspected that he was the killer, but I didn’t have any proof”.  
“I imagine that he was surprised to find out that you were a powerful mage”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “For the time being it is our secret, mine, yours, and Deaton’s. It needs to remain a secret until I graduate from college and can prepare our friends and family for it. It will be quite a surprise for them”.  
“Yes”, Derek said. “For them to find out that you are the most powerful mage in the world. The Great Mage”.  
They kissed.  
“Thank you, as always, for protecting me”, Derek said.  
“And as always, you’re welcome”, Stiles replied.  
“So Theo is gone for good?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “He’s gone for good”.  
“Center of the earth?”, Derek asked.  
“Center of the earth”, Stiles replied.  
“Just what he deserved”, Derek said.  
“I put him to sleep first”, Stiles replied.  
“You are too good for this world, my love”, Derek said, kissing him.  
“So are you, baby”, Stiles replied, returning the kiss.

That night, after they had made love, they held each other close.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
